Shreya's Birthday suprise
by SweetFairy17
Summary: i wrote this story on shreya's birthday.. as her birthday is approaching very soon.. Hope you guys like it... i wrote just 1 chapter but i will try writing one more if you want guys...!


**_[Today is 29th feb, shreya's birthday..._**  
**_Shreya wake up as usual... Thinking that daya will call her to wish. Bt he don't call her... She bcums sad & go for work thinking he may forgot, but she finds daya absent.. So she ask abhijeet...]_**

**Shreya:** abhijeet sir, daya sir kaha hai? Wo aaj aye q nahi.. ?

**Abhijeet:** ha shreya, usse ACP sir ne delhi head quarters bheja hai kisi purane case k silsile mein.. Q kuch kaam tha usse?

**Shreya:** nahi sir... Wo aaj...

_**(Freddy enters the bureau ...)**_

**Freddy:** aaj shreya ka birthday hai... Happy birthday shreya!

**Shreya:** thank u sir! Apko yaad tha mera bday..?

**Freddy:** ha ha yaad tha...

**Abhijeet:** shreya i am so sorry... Main apka bday bul gaya... Happy bday shreya!

**Shreya:** its ok sir... Thank u so much!  
Sir, aap aaj kana order maat karna, aaj lunch ki treat main dungi...

**Freddy:** arey wah...to main kane ki list banane k liye ja raha hu...

**Abhijeet**: arey freddy, kahi b suru ho jate ho yaar.. peth haat me leke gumte ho kya? shreya, iski kya zaroorat hai? Rehne do...

**Freddy**: sorry sir...

**Shreya**: its ok sir..

**_(Acp enters and say... )_**

**ACP**: tum sab yaha baatein karte rahoge ya phir case solve karege?

**Abhijeet**: ji sir...  
**_(And then abhijeet tell about the case, n they go to arrest the criminal... N while coming abhijeet notices, that shreya is sad...)_**

**Abhijeet (in car):** shreya kya hua? Aaj mood q off hai? Daya ne wish nahi kiya kya?

**Shreya**: ha.. Sir, shayed wo bhul gaya hoga..

**Abhijeet**: arey to kya, abi phone karke yaad dilata hu..

**Shreya:** rehne do sir... Koi baat nahi..

_**(& they reach bureau n all get down, until abhijeet gets a call... From Daya n abhijeet pretend to talk about work so that shreya may not come to know...)**_

**Abhijeet (on phone):** ha daya bolo, kaha ho tum...

**Daya:** shreya k gar...

**Abhijeet:** kaam ho gaya? Kab tak meeting katam hogi?

**Daya:** abhijeet abi abi cake order karke sidha shreya k gar pe aya hu...

**Abhijeet:** accha thik hai...

**daya:** abhijeet ek chota sa kaam hai tumse,

**abhijeet:** ha yaar bolo...

**daya:** abhijeet, Tum to jante ho na, mhuje ladkiyo ki choice k barem me kuch pata nahi hai... To kya tum tarika ko mere saat shoping karne k liye bhej sakte ho? Wo shreya ko gift karidna hai...

**Abhijeet:** arey yaar, yeh b koi puchne wali baat hai, main abi phone karke bolta hu thik hai..

**Daya:** thank u so much abhijeet... Bas shreya ko kuch pata chalne maat dena..

**Abhijeet**: ha thik hai... Dont worry! Daya tum tension maat lo.. _(Notices shreya coming towards him..)_ bas meeting hone k baad call kar dena, case ki detail deni hai..

_**(& he cut d call...)**_

**Shreya:** sir, daya sir ka call tha? Kaise hai wo?

**Abhijeet:** shreya, uski fikar karna chodh do, wo thik hai..  
Meeting mein to gaya hai... Kal tak aah jayega...

_**Shreya: (blushes..)**_ ha sir... Wo bas..

**_( Mean while ACP comes there...)_**

**ACP:** abhijeet, tum abi free ho?

**Abhijeet:** ha sir.. Kya hua, kuch kaam tha?

**ACP:** ha wo criminal ki data base tayar karni hai...

**_(Abhijeet receives message from daya... Bt he tells lies to ACP that he gt message frm tarika...)_**

**Abhijeet:** sir, mhuje urgently nikalna hoga, tarika k gar pe koi guss gaya hai... _(& he makes some sign towards ACP sir... )_

**ACP:** kya? Tho phir jaldi chalo...

**Shreya:** sir main data base tayar karti hu... Abhijeet sir.. aap jao tarika ko shayed apki jaroorat hai...

**Abhijeet:** thank u so much shreya! Par tumko aaj jaldi jana tha na, apka bday hai...

**Shreya:** nahi sir, waise b jisne wish karna tha, usne wish thak nahi kiya, to kaisi bday? Acp sir, mhuje file do main type kar deti hu...

_**(& shreya takes d file frm ACP & start typing... Where as ACP n abhijeet discs something softly.. Shreya busy in typing work so she dont notice them..)**_

**Abhijeet:** acp sir, main chalta hu, jab tak mai message na karu, tab tak shreya ko gar mat jane dena...

**Acp:** thik hai abhijeet, tum niklo...

**_(After half n hour ACP gets call frm abhijeet, telling that everything is ready..)_**

**ACP:** shreya... Ho gaya?

**Shreya:** ha sir, ho gaya... Bas yeh photo upload kar du... Lo sir yeh b ho gaya...

**ACP:** thik hai, challo ab tum gar chalo... Par tum jaogi kaise? Kafi der ho gayi hai... Chalo main apko gar chodh deta hu...

**Shreya:** its ok sir, main chali jayungi.. Main kudh ka dyan rakh skta hu...

**ACP:** beta, main janta hu ki tum apna dyan rakh sakti ho.. Main udar se hi jane wala hu, usliye raste me chodh dunga tumhe...

**Shreya:** thik hai sir.. Thanx a lot!

_**(& they move out of Bureau & she sit in ACP's car... & make a quick move to shreya's house.. & shreya's greet ACP good night... )**_

**Shreya:** thank u so much sir...! Good nt sir..

**Acp:** gdnyt shreya, apna dyan rakna...

**_(& ACP move on just to show shreya that he is going home... Shreya get inside the gate, & open d door...&... Surprise... Conferties, glitters.. balloons.. fall on her head & hear loud sound... " HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHREYA!" as she put on d lights...& finds all CID members there...)_**

**Shreya:** Sir aap log yaha? Abhijeet sir aap to tarika k gar...

**Abhijeet:** arey wo tho sab plain tha...

**Shreya:** plan tha? aur yeh plan ka master mind kaun hai...?

**Abhijeet:** plan to apke "DAYA SIR" ka tha...

**Shreya:** daya sir? Par wo tho...

**_(& shreya stop talking as she see daya sir coming towards her...)_**

**Daya:** sorry shreya, main yahi pe tha, apki bday plan kar raha tha...

**Shreya:** sir, iski kya zaroorat thi?

**Daya:** arey kyun nahi? Tum to meri... Ahemmm... Accha apko accha toh laga na...?

**Shreya: ****_(shy... Blushes & puts her head down)_** ji sir, aapne itna sab kiya aur accha kaise nahi laga?  
Apko yaha dekh k main to heran hu.. Mhuje laga aap...

**Daya:** ki main apki bday bhul gaya hoga? Hai na?

**Shreya:** ha sir... Matlab subah se...

**Daya:** wo tho apke liye surprise tha isliye...  
Waise b main kudh ka birthday bul sakta hu par tumara kabi nahi...

**_(& there was "isqh wala love" scene, where daya shreya look at each others eyes...& abhijeet interrupts them..)_**

**Abhijeet:** ahemmm... Yahi pe baatein karoge? Ya cake b katoge?

**Shreya:** _(Embarrassed)_ ji sir... Chaliye...

**Daya:** ha challo...

_**(& they gather to cut the cake... & as shreya blow the candles, ACP enters by singing "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" song...**_  
_**Shreya again surprised... & she cut the cake & go to give a piece to ACP...)**_

**ACP:****_ (eat cake frm shreya's hand n also feed her some...& say)_** arey shreya pehle apne daya ko tho kilao...

_**Shreya (shy):**_ kya sir, aap b na...!

**Acp:** hahahaahahaa... _(Sees daya with head down... shy..)_ Kyun daya...?

_**(& shreya goes to give daya cake, daya shyly have cake frm shreya's hand & also feed her some...& all of them blush...)**_

**ACP:** Waise shreya ab apko kitne years complete huye?

**Shreya:** ji... 25...

**Acp:** kya? 25... Yeh to shadi ki umar hai na...

**Daya: (standing there shocked at ACP's question)** sir, yeh acchanak se apke dimag me shreya ki shadi ki baat kaha se ayi?

**Acp:** daya, maine shreya se pucha.. tumse nahi...

**Abhijeet:** ahemmm... Sir yeh kya batayege? Shreya k upar lattoo jo ho gaya hai... kyun daya...?

**Daya: ****_(shy...)_** kya abhijeet tum b...  
**_(& he apply cake to shreya's face n run away... & abhijeet also apply some n rest all join..shreya some how manage to run in her bed room & Daya who is hidding in her room pull her towards & close the room...)_**

**Shreya:** daya sir, choddo koi dekh lega to kya sochega... ?

**Daya:** kya sochege?

**Shreya:** sir.. Mhuje jane do... Mhuje apna muh dona hai...  
**( shreya trying hard to go out bt daya standing near d door, not letting her to move out...)**

**Daya:** ha to do lo na.. Washroom side me hi hai...

**Shreya:** sir, aap yaha se chale jao...

**Daya:** nahi... Tum to apna muh done aye thi na? Chalo dolo...

_**(Shreya gets faid up telling daya & goes to wash room to wash her face... & daya look at shreya as she wash her face...)**_

**Shreya (after washing face):** sir, aap mhuje aise kyun dekh rahe ho?

**Daya:** ha... Wo... Wo.. Wo apke chehre par cake abi b hai...

**Shreya:** kaha pe sir... _( try to wash bt unable to wash fully...)_

**Daya:** shh... Shreya, m..main... Madadh karu?

**Shreya:** ha sir please...

_**(& Daya wipe her face with water n then wipe it with towel...)**_

**Daya:** ha... ab ho gaya...

**Shreya:** thank u sir...  
Challo... Mhuje ab jana hai.. Sab log bahar hai, sochege ki hum dono kaha chale gaye...

**Daya:** ha, par ek sec... _(& gives a gift to shreya)_ yeh lo apke liye... Many happy returns of the day shreya... :*

**Shreya:** thank u sir, par kya hai isme?

**Daya:** kudh dekh lo...

**Shreya:****_ (opens the gift n finds a sweet chain with heart pendent )_** sir, yeh to bohot hi sundar hai, bohot mhega hoga na? Iski kya zaroorat thi?

**Daya:** shreya yeh aapki mere saat, ahemmm... mera matlab CID k saat pehli bday hai na...

_**(Shreya trying to wear d chain bt couldn't...)**_

**Daya:** shreya m... Main pehna du?

**Shreya: **ha sir, please...  
**_(& daya he put d hook of the chain...& there's some cute romantic scene... as daya but the chain for shreya & shreya deeply feeling daya's touch... & till then abhijeet enters d room...)_**

**Abhijeet:** yaar shreya, daya hai... _(& see dareya together...)_ arey yaar sorry... Carry in main baad me atha hu...

**Shreya:** ji nahi sir, aap dono baatein kijiye main... Mhuje kaam hai...

_**(& she move out with head down...)**_

**Abhijeet:** kya baat hai Daya, aaj ka din kuch kas malum padta hai,.. Kyun?

**Daya:** abhijeet, tum b hamesha galat time pe entry lete ho..

**Abhijeet:** accha... Arey tum aise shreya ko leke room khola rakke hoga mhuje sapna ayega?

**Daya:** thik hai... Par tumhe to samaj lena chahiye na...

**Abhijeet:** ha ha ha ha... Kyun? Aah gayi na wo "koi special" wali?

**Daya:** abbbb... Ha...

**Abhijeet:** maine bataya tha na?

_**(Daya shy... N he puts his head down)**_

**Abhijeet:** sharmao maat daya... Hahahaaaa!

**Daya:** waise abhijeet.. thanx ya, meri madadh karne k liye.. tum nahi hote toh..

**Abhijeet:** _(Keeps hand on daya's shoulder)_ Arey rehne do.. dost ko b koi thanks bolta hai kya..? heinnn? challo.. bahar chalte hai... party enjoy karte hai..

_**(& they move out of the room...together.. to enjoy the party..)**_


End file.
